conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Deityland
Deityland Deityland, formerly Giant Chasm ''is'' the map you want to be at when you're not afking or doing your dailies or some event. '''Unfortunately, you must be 2nd reborn to be able to enter Deityland'''. My suggestion is you focus this and get there as soon as you can as this is where most of your gear progression will be done besides champion points. The rewards are boundless and worth every minute of your time. What you do here is hunt monsters and perhaps players for the brave, but we'll get into that in a bit. Lets Check out what the Deityland has to offer you! Normal Monsters And Drops Explained Normal monsters are monsters that are everywhere on the map and re-spawn instantly. There are 4 sets that are as follows: Water Devil, 300-StarWaterDevil, 350-StarWaterDevil, 380-StarWaterDevil and Nightmare General. All the Water Devils look the same besides the name. It is theorized the higher level the monster the better drop rates & loot. This is not proven, therefore, it is best to stick to the ones you can 1 hit, or at least the ones that take you the shortest amount of time to kill. To kill any of the monsters besides the basic level water devil you will need that BP level or it will be as if that monster has counteraction. If your character has over 150 Breakthrough you should be fine, or use the Breakthrough Potions on the map. Be careful around the Nightmare General, they spawn on the top of the top right boss island and do '''massive''' damage. They also have 410 battle power so even as a king, you will need the break potion to kill these guys! Frequent & Infrequent Drops Killing these monsters works just like on any normal map, but they have much better drops that you can get. These are the drops that you can get and ''how frequent'' you find them is what determines the category. Starting at '''Frequent Drops '''these drop every few monsters doesn't take a lot of searching to find the items in this category, however, '''Infrequent Drops''' can take quite awhile to find. Epic Drops You are limited to the amount of drops you can get per day that are epic. Each drop consumes what is known as your "luck points" after your luck points are gone, you can no longer get these drops for the day. These are the drops that pop up at the top left of the screen when you get them and notify the whole server... so be careful if an enemy is nearby! The amount of epic drops you can get per day is 9. Guaranteed Drop Mobs There are monsters that look the same as the other ones and they spawn randomly with them. These monsters take 1 damage and after you kill it will give you a guaranteed Epic Drop as long as you haven't reached your quota. If you have reached it you will receive a ''Wonder Herb'' as well as a a low chance at one of the Frequent/Infrequent drops. This acts just like a ''Rare Chest'' does. Stacks Of Bliss You gain what is known as "bliss stacks" by killing someone. It can be friend or foe, one would hope it's the latter you are slaying. You can have up to 9 stacks in total which gives you +10-20% increased drop rate per stack starting at 115% level 1. The max you can obtain is 250%. The hunting bonus lasts for 5 minutes and resets each time you kill an enemy and gain a new stack, even if you are at 9. If however you do not kill an enemy before the timer runs out, regardless of how many stacks you have, you lose all of them and have to start back up from 0. If you die to an enemy player you will lose 1-2 stacks if you have any and your timer will remain counting down from its current amount. '''WARNING''' This map is '''no longer a''' '''free pk zone so you DO incur pk points when killing opponents'''. Beware of your pk points as you can go red/black named and lose your gear! All players gain +100k hp buff for a few seconds after they revive. If you are fighting an epic warrior, beware of their backfire as if you do not do over 100k damage to them it will most like end up '''ONE SHOTTING '''YOU. You have been warned. Cross Over Drop The 150 Chi pack token can both consume luck points, and be found without them. Retired & Semi Retired Drops Retired drops that were available during the Giant Chasm, however, they no longer drop in the new map Deiityland. The Semi-Retired drops don't drop from normal monsters anymore. Still can be exchanged for with Wonder Herb, or found from mini bosses/bosses. Daily Quest Inside Deityland Inside Deityland there is a quest you can do each day. To complete it you just have to kill normal 100 monsters and then click the ''Victory Chest'' at the start of the map. You will then obtain a free Bright Star Stone (100 perfection points) and a chance to win other awesome times. You can do this only once per day. Rare & Epic Deityland Chests There are two chests in Deityland that you need to gather keys for these are the '''Rare''' and '''Epic''' chests. To obtain a key you just need to kill any of the normal monsters on the map and you will have a chance to find one. They go directly into your inventory. Rare Chest While the Rare Chest isn't all that good, you should be able to find enough of them while jumping around looking for other items. Rare chest rewards are usually only 1 Wonder Herb and sometimes it will give you something out of the frequent drops. On ''rare'' occasions it will give you an infrequent, drop get it? ;) Epic Chest These chests are really nice and give you all sorts of goodies. You can get anything from a +2/3 stone pack, to a frozen chi pill scrap all the way to a reward that allows you to get either 3000 bound, or even unbound cp! This is of course really rare to get but there's always a chance you could be the next! Remember that these keys are on a '''1 hour''' timer, so make sure to unlock one before you miss your chance! How to use Savage Bones Savage bones are gathered from chests, monsters, mini-bosses, and bosses. To use your bones you will need to go to the Market/Twin City map at coordinates (211, 400).Next you want to click on it have your Savage Bone(s) in your inventory''' '''and then click ''I wanna explore ''do '''not''' click ''Special Exploration'' this '''costs you 37 cp''' a chance and even if you got the best thing it's about 500k-1mil overpriced. From there just click "I've got a Savage Bone" and good luck! You can get accessory scraps, 500k, refinery and soul scraps etc. What you're after is the full Sacred Refiniery/P7 Weapon and Armor Soul boxes so you can pick what you want to use/sell. Deityland Sprites (Mini Bosses) Deityland Sprites, or "Mini Bosses" as I call them are just as stated, Miniature bosses. After you kill them you have a '''chance''' that they will grant you a random special buff along with whatever they drop for you to gather. They take 1 damage per hit and it takes 10 hits to kill one. They all look practically the same so you shouldn't miss them, they are about twice the size of normal monsters as well. They may have slightly different shades to them, but other than that they look identical! They spawn at random times, but they can also be summoned by using the item ''Rotten Incense'' this has a small chance of being collected by killing normal monsters or by opening a chest. Types of Sprites, Rewards, & Spawn Locations. There are X different kinds of Sprites and they are as follows: Retired Sprite The Silver Sprite was retired with the release of Deityland. It was the worst one to find followed by the Meteor Sprite. It would only drop you on average 100k. Buffs Acquired After Killing A Sprite Meteor Dove This is a throw back to the 1.0 days when the ''Meteor Zone ''was good. You can find these randomly around the map, they usually drop 5 mets but have a ''very'' ''small ''chance of dropping a Dragon Ball! Good luck. Boss & Mini Boss Spawn Locations This is what I believe to be a complete map of the bosses and sprites/met dove locations. It took me awhile to locate all these, and I had help from some people in a skype group on finding the others so thank you for that. There are probably a few met doves that I missed here.I will update this map periodically when I find more spawns. I hope this helps you in your journey. Bosses & Rewards There are different bosses in Deityland that each have their own spawn timer, location, and skill set. Check below to find the correct time and location for each boss as well as an idea of what to expect when facing it first lets take a look at the rewards every boss gives. Rewards All bosses drop basically the same thing which can vary from Chi packs, Jiang Training Items, Wonder Herbs, Exp Packs, Meteors, Savage Bones, and Study Points. These items are only available to loot by the killer of the boss. Sometimes the boss will be like a piñata and while it will still drop the items available to the killer in the middle, it will also drop an explosion of random items. While these usually aren't the greatest they are still available to free loot, even if you did nothing and happen to be passing by. The piñata loot usually consists of Chaos Beads, Protection Pills, Study Points, 60min Exp packs, Vigor Pills, Mets, and 7 Star Pouches. If you damage a boss you will also get a reward pack no matter how much you do or if you killed the boss. This can be found in your mail at the top right of your screen by your map after it dies. You will then be able to collect a Deityland'' Slayer Pack''' '''''which gives you all sorts of prizes including a '''Guaranteed '''Realm Quest Token used to complete ''one of four'' of the daily realm quests ''except'' for the ''Alluring Witch Quest, ''2 600 minute Exp packs good for both exp and then 300 study points at max level. The Exp packs here don't give chi points out unfortunately. You also get 3 Wonder Herbs. You also have a chance to get more items, for example: random chi or + stones etc. You can also get a free set amount of chi for ranking high enough on the damage charts for these bosses. Dragon Wraith This boss spawns at XX:05 every hour at about (305, 140) on the map. This is the easiest boss and only has 189mil HP. This boss does mild damage and no disables so its pretty fast to do regardless of range or melee class. 250+ bp P4 characters should do fine here, minus enemies. Dragon Wraith Damage Rank Chi Rewards Chilling Spook This boss spawns at XX:30 every hour. Their damage is mild-medium depending on your gear. They are pretty annoying to kill if you're not a ranged class due to his freeze and fear skills and it has 240million HP. Other than that, they're a pretty easy boss just watch out for enemies and you should be alright otherwise as far as your health goes. This is assuming you are in P6/P7 gears when fighting them, if not you should probably look into applying some of these souls to your gear. Chilling Spook Damage Rank Chi Rewards Nether Tyrant This boss spawns at XX:45 every hour. This is the most powerful boss in the game and has an attack that can 1 shot most people. It has 320million HP also has a stun, freeze, self-heal, and another skill that does a decent amount of damage as well. I would recommend being in P7 with a '''minimum''' of 320+ bp for non ranged class characters. Ranged characters may be able to get away with 300+ P7. Nether Tyrant Damage Rank Chi Rewards Bloody Banshee This boss spawns at XX:57 every hour. This boss has 240million HP and does mild damage. It only has one disable (a freeze) that isn't as often as the others. Minimum BP for this fight should be around 300 for melee and 250+ for ranged P4+. Blood Banshee Damage Rank Chi Rewards Queen Of Evil This boss spawns at both 19:10 and 21:10 server time. She has 385million HP and does mild damage. No disables or anything annoying so she is pretty easy to kill it just takes a bit of time. BP for this fight should be the same as the Banshee just again, she's tanky so be prepared for a long enduring fight. Queen Of Evil Damage Rank Chi Rewards